The One With Giovanni's Lesbian Cousin
by MissToastie
Summary: Maura agrees that she and her LLBFF will accompany the Gilberti cousins to dinner to try and help the young lesbian out. - One shot.


_Hi kids. _

_I'm back from holiday's and decided to write this little one-shot. _

_I'll be updating my other Rizzles stories soon - including the last chapter of 'Baby Hold On' (and yes I still promise a happy ending). Sorry for the delay, blame life for getting in the way and the lack of motivation._

_Enjoy! _

_- MT x_

* * *

Maura paced the ground in front of her office desk as she awaited her best friend to join her. Her breathing was rapid, she was sweating, panicking, on the verge of hyperventilating. She was certain Jane was going to kill her, literally - actually kill her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Jane was about to enter the office.

"Thank god you text me, Ma was about to start about me giving Tommy a fair chance," Jane shook her head and plonked down in one of the chair's in Maura's office. "Damn it Maura, a pile of bricks would be more comfortable than this poor excuse for a chair."

"I think you're over-exaggerating, Jane. That chair is very comfortable and does wonders for your back, if you sit straight," Maura's brow furrowed and she turned her head to the side. "And I agree with your mother, Tommy deserves another chance."

"Don't start with everyone deserves a second chance, Maur. Tommy has had a million second chances," Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead with her left hand. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yes," Maura frowned and began to pace her office as she explained. "You're really going to hate me, but I can't say no and you know me I can't lie, because I break out into hives and I really can't afford to have hives as I have that forensic dinner party coming up this weekend and I want to be hive free, and I really can't say no, and I guess we can help because it wouldn't really be rocket science."

"Maura, stop!" Jane jumped out of the uncomfortable chair, grabbed Maura by her arms and forced her to stop in her tracks. "You have to stop pacing because you are going to bore a hole in the ground."

"That's highly impossible Jane, the ground is cement, thousands upon thousands of people could walk over the one spot and it wouldn't bore a hole."

"Really, Maura? Just tell me what you've done to prevent the hives break out." Jane's hands remained on her best friends arms.

"I saw Giovanni when I went to grab my morning coffee, he told me that his cousin Geordie was in town and how she's a lesbian and hasn't told many people, and she's moving to town and he wants us to help her come out and meet more lesbians," Maura watched as Jane nodded as she listened along. "And I agreed to dinner with them."

"You have got to be kidding me, Maura!" Jane let go of Maura's hands and placed her hands on her hips as she now took her turn to pace the Doctor's office. "Maura, we are not a gay couple, I don't know any lesbians and I sure as hell don't know anything about coming out stories!"

"I didn't know what to say, Jane!"

"Um, gee, how about "Sorry G, Jane and I have hot lesbian love to make and we're unable to attend your dinner, but good luck to your cousin with the whole coming out thing". I'm sure that would of went down well!" Jane shook her head and leaned against the desk. "You deserve to get hives, y'know that don't you?"

"I thought we would be helping Geordie out, she's 19, Jane." Maura took a seat on the chair that Jane defined as uncomfortable.

"And I repeat, you and I are not gay, how do you give somebody gay advice when you are straight?" Jane gritted her teeth and gave the doctor an evil glare.

"Well I had been googling this before I called you here, I think with the information I have, I could fill you in and we could get our way through the dinner, all while helping Geordie."

"That's lying, Maur. Won't you break out into hives?" Jane raised her eyebrow toward her best friend.

"Not at all, I'll be giving information and advice. It won't be a lie," Maura beamed her beautiful smile to the detective. "Please Jane?"

Jane groaned and ran her hands over her face as she mumbled 'When?'

"Tonight."

"REALLY? Great, all the time in the world to prepare, I better get my lesbian pride shirt from the dry cleaners and sing some KD Lang to help," Jane pushed herself off of the desk and headed to the door. "You owe me big time, Isles."

* * *

"I think it would of been more appropriate of you to wear a dress, Jane. We're going to a reasonably nice restaurant and you choose to wear that." Maura looked her friend up and down as they were about to enter the restaurant.

"Y'know, if you keep going on the way you are, you're so not getting any tonight and you're sleeping on the couch for the next week and a half," Jane forced a smile as she opened the door, she motioned her hand in front of her. "After you m'lady."

"Thank you, honey," Maura winked as she walked past her 'girlfriend' for the night. She looked around the restaurant and saw Giovanni stand up and gesture for her and Jane to walk over to them. "Hi Giovanni."

"Heeeey, Maura, you look hot!" Giovanni grinned from ear to ear, which soon faded as he saw a disapproving look on Jane's face. "Ay, I'm not hitting on your woman, Jane, I'm just sayin', y'know how I am."

"Sit'down G," Jane rolled her eyes as she and Maura took their seat at the table. "So you must be Geordie?"

"Yeah." The shy girl with short black hair smiled.

"I'm Jane and this is...my girlfriend Maura," Jane watched as the young girl smiled at the both of them and nodded her head. "Well, she's certainly different to you, G."

"Definitely!" Geordie spoke up and with a little giggle.

"So, Geordie, is there anything specific you want to know?" Maura smiled as she took a sip from the glass of water in front of her.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Over a year hey?" Giovanni said his two bobs worth.

"Wha-oh, yeah. Uh," Jane turned to Maura. "I uh, hmm. Almost two years, actually."

"That's a lot of lesbian sex." Giovanni laughed as he looked at the menu, hiding from the glare from Rizzoli.

"That's cool." Geordie paused and looked over to Jane. "How did you know that you were gay?"

Jane swallowed hard and looked at Maura who gave her a smile and nod of encouragement.

"Well," _You can do this Jane, think like a gay woman!. _"I guess I had always sort of been attracted to girls, during high school,"

"You and Emily ever a thing?" Giovanni butted in. "What about you and Becky? I always thought you and Chrissy Knox should of got together, she's a year older but you'd be able to handle 'er!"

"Anyway, Geordie," Maura smiled at Giovanni, and placed her hand on Jane's thigh under the table. "I think maybe after some deep soul searching it's something you just know."

"I'ma go take a leak, don't order until I get back otherwise I'll eat your food 'cause I'm starving!" Giovanni excused himself from the table.

"I'm sorry about Giovanni, I guess you guys know exactly what he is like," Geordie couldn't help but laugh as both the doctor and detective nodded. "So if you don't mind me asking, who made the first move?"

"That would of been Maura," Jane turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "Go on babe, share the details."

"I uh, yes," Maura looked between Jane and Geordie. "I had found myself attracted to Jane for quite a while and I wanted to take it to the next level, so one night after a very long day at the office we were in Jane's apartment watching a baseball game, and Jane looked really sexy in her Red Sox jersey and shorts, my eyes wandered over her legs and settled on her breasts, it was that moment that I was either going to run from my feelings, or jump Jane there and then," Maura took a deep breath and turned to Jane, cupping their hands together on the table.

"And I decided that it was my chance, my opportunity to see what would happen. I was very grateful when Jane welcomed the kiss and kissed me back, after a lot of touching, kissing and a little bit of grinding, we moved to the bedroom."

"Babe!" Jane gasped as her jaw dropped to the ground. "I'm certain that Geordie doesn't need to hear about that!"

"How was your first time together? I've had my eye on this girl for a long time and I just keep imagining out first time together to be amazing." Geordie flashed a huge grin and became starry eyed.

"Oh it was amazing, better than I had ever dreamed of, and every time ever since has been equally as amazing." Maura leaned in and kissed Jane on her cheek.

Soon Giovanni returned and the four ordered their dinner and carried out conversations through-out the remainder of the evening. At the end of the night, Geordie thanked both Maura and Jane, and for once in her life had agreed with Giovanni on how much of a good couple that the two make. The cousins went their own way and Jane and Maura set on their way back to Jane's apartment.

"Well that wasn't that bad, was it?" Maura asked as the two linked arms and walked along the damp street. The pair were thankful it had stopped raining and that Jane didn't live too far from the restaurant they had dined at, perfect walking distance in fact.

"Not at all," Jane took a deep breath and admired her surroundings. "I don't get you though, sometimes you can lie, sometimes you can't," Jane looked down and laughed at Maura's confused look. "All the talk about our "first night", none of that happened - you didn't break into hives."

"That is true," Maura thought for a moment. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like?"

"What?"

"You and I having sex?" Maura was forced to a stop as Jane stopped walking and stared at her with her jaw open and her head to the side. "Statistics show that girl on girl sex increases your chance of having multiple orgasms, and lasting a lot longer during sex. I just think it would be really satisfying to have sex with you."

Jane felt herself blinking a non-stop as she stared at the the doctor. "Really? That's _great _to know."

"I think we should do it, just to see if the statistics are true, you know for the act of science, and we both know that we haven't had sex in a very long time and while masturbation is a great way to get to know one's body -"

"Oh for the love of Pete, STOP!" Jane jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door. "You have to stop with all the sex talk, you and I are not having sex!"

Maura followed Jane as the two walked the flight of stairs until they came to Jane's apartment and walked inside.

"I would rather my first time with a girl to be with someone I trust, someone I love," Maura sighed and hung her coat on the stand next to Jane's door. "But if you don't want to, I'm sure I will find someone else who wants to have sex with me, I'm a great catch and happen to think I'd make a wonderful lesbian lover."

"Maura, are you listening to yourself? Like can you actually hear the words you are speaking? How much have you had to drink?" Jane sat on her couch and pet her lovable dog who had climbed onto her lap.

"I don't understand why you're so against the idea?"

"Maura, I am not gay."

"Yes, well, neither am I but I certainly am curious, and I would like to try it. I am in desperate need for a good orgasm, and I'm not going to lie your fingers are very long and look as though they would do the job."

"Oooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay, I'm going to have to stop you right now 'cause I don't know how to take all this information you're just throwing at me, I think I actually understand your google talk better than this talk." Jane moved her hands between the two of them, gesturing as to what 'this' talk actually was. She sighed as her adorable pooch jumped down and toddled off.

"Do you not think I would be good enough?" Maura sounded hurt.

"What?" Jane deadpanned.

"I am amazing in bed Jane, and that would include when I am with a woman, I know how to use my hands and I am sure I would learn to use my tongue!" Maura stood up and headed toward the door.

"Oh you're kidding me, right?" Jane stood up and ran after her. "I'm sure you'd make a fantastic lesbian lover, Maur."

Maura turned and smiled at the lanky brunette in front of her. "I would."

"Now we have that covered, you want a beer?" Jane turned to walk toward the kitchen but was pulled back to Maura by her arm and found their lips meeting. At first Jane had initially been shocked but soon found herself melting into the kiss, opening her mouth and welcoming Maura's soft and warm tongue to dance a dance with hers. A small moan escaped the doctor's mouth as she was pushed backward to the door and felt the detective's body against hers.

Jane was the first to pull away, she stepped back and looked at the Doctor slyly.

"If you don't want to go to the bedroom and continue that then I am going home for a very cold shower." Maura blushed as the words escaped her mouth.

Jane spoke no words and reached for Maura's hand and lead her to the bedroom.

Maura walked over and sat on 'her' side of the bed as Jane closed the door behind them and stood silently by the door.

"I can go if this is awkward?" Maura spoke softly. "I don't want this to make us awkward."

"I've never been with a girl, I don't know what to do and I don't want it to be awkward." Jane spoke as she joined Maura on the bed.

"You change your mind quickly."

"Let's just say that it has crossed my mind a few times."

* * *

**Oh yes, I am leaving it there, you all have imaginations ;). Reviews are always appreciated and loved. - MT x**


End file.
